


Back To You

by nyraren



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Violence, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyraren/pseuds/nyraren
Summary: You and Javi were classmates at the academy and were separated for some time before you joined forces in Colombia. Yeah, sorry another Javi fic. Eventual smut.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Quantico**

**05:00**

You groaned and tossed in your bed as your watched beeped at you, the light blinking rapidly signaling the start of a new day. Your roommate Wanda was still asleep, but you could hear her protest as her alarm went off. Slowly, you got out of bed and began your routine: grab a towel, your plastic basket filled with shower items, fresh underwear and a bra, and slipped into your rubber flip flops. You braced yourself before opening the door to the living area where another one of your roommates, Marie, was already heading out the door to shower as well. The two of you exchanged a sleepy greeting before heading to the communal showers together. As usual the morning folks were already nearly done with their showers and chatting with one another as they moisturized and got ready for the day. This part of the day was always your least favorite, but you were almost done with the mundane routine of Quantico. You found your way through the steamy room and found favorite shower stall. There was nothing special about it really, but it was tucked in the back and it was the darkest part of the shower room. After your shower, you quickly dried down and slipped into your undergarments before heading to the benches to get ready. Sitting in your underwear with a towel wrapped around your hair, you continued your routine of getting ready- lotion, moisturizer, sunscreen, and minimal make up. You always felt like you weren't much to look at, so there was no point in making much efforts in looking "pretty." Some of the girls put more effort, but you weren't here to mingle.

"Almost done, Y/N?" You looked up to see Marie already dressed with her make up and hair done. She was the pretty one. The men always stole glances at her when they would walk down the hallways. She was bubbly brunette with such a bright smile. Marie was sweet- truly, but she had a ferocity hidden beneath that million dollar smile. There was one incident at a bar once; as you and the other girls were drinking, a man walked by and placed his hand on her rear. Within seconds, Marie had turned and slapped him across the face. This kind of behavior typically gets you eighty-sixed from any establishment, but luckily you were regulars. The man was kicked out immediately, and the crowd cheered.

"Yeah, just need to put on my clothes and dry my hair." You slipped into your khakis, white tennis shoes, shirt, and a grey sweater with your last name printed on the back. Not cute, but very convenient to wear such bland clothes. You do like to keep up with fashion, though you never ventured out to wear outside of certain colors- earth tones, grey, black, white, blue, and beige. Timeless and effortless. You unwrapped your towel from your hair and began to dry it. 

"You know you should really just borrow my hair dryer," Marie said as she fussed over your wet hair. You rolled your eyes and began to put your hair in a braid. 

"Yeah, yeah."

"No, really! You'd look so gorgeous with a little more volume and-"

"Marie."

"Alright, fine. But just keep that in mind... You never know who might be checking you out." She smirked at you with a twinkle in her eye.

The second eye roll of the morning.

"You're still going with that Javi thing?" 

Marie shrugged and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "I don't know, maybe? I mean you guys have some sexual tension every time we do any training together."

"No, I'm just competitive. That's all, Marie. Besides, doesn't he have a fiancé?"

"I'm just competitive- right. You've convinced no one, sweetie. The two of you just need to do the deed before we all get separated. And yeah, that's what I heard, but I haven't _seen_ a fiancé." You sighed and slipped out of Marie's half embrace. 

"Come on, let's get breakfast..."

She was right though. You couldn't deny that sexual tension between you and Javier Peña, but the man was a flirt. He was easy on the eyes, smart, athletic, and charismatic. The girls were always smirking and giving him bedroom eyes. Of course, you had no idea if the tension was one sided, nevertheless, you were attracted to him. Were you going to do anything about it? No, of course not. There two things on your mind: excel and get hired. There was no time for romancing, especially not a flirty hunk (who might have a girl waiting for him) everyone is already swooning over. Despite the attraction and competition between the two of you, you can admit that Javi was a nice guy from time to time. In fact, he does consider you a friend in the academy. Even with the constant bickering and one-upping one another, the two of you would study together every now and then. Sometimes he even worked out or ate meals with you. You always wondered why that was- perhaps just to show he's not all bad? To avoid getting your heart broken and to kill what little hope for a deeper relationship, you have convinced yourself that Javi was just trying to get close to you to ruin your chances on becoming the top student in Quantico. That had to be it.

You and Marie found your usual table in the cafeteria and was soon joined by your other roommates, Eleanor and Wanda. Breakfast was simple today: oatmeal, fruit cup, coffee, and a boiled egg. The girls chatted with one another about the upcoming exams as they ate. 

"Can you believe Wilson's giving us _another_ test? That's what? Twice this month already?" Eleanor grumbled with a mouthful of oatmeal. 

"Yeah, but it's just behavioral science. Not that bad, right, Y/N?" Wanda turned to you. "Besides, if you need help, you know you can ask Y/N for-"

"Unless she's going to ditch us to study with Peña again," Eleanor sneered. You turned bright pink. "Oh my god. You _are_ studying with Peña!"

"Well, he asked, and-"

"Oh my god, you minx! You said you didn't like him!"

"No, I don't, but-"

"No but's! You totally have a thing for him! Look, Y/N, I am in total support of you sleeping with Peña, but just be aware that I will need-"

"Okay, that's enough Eleanor," Marie interjected, a finger pointing at her. "If Y/N says she's not into him, she's not. Besides, they're two very talented agents and they're always in competition with one another. Honestly, it makes sense." Despite the teasing earlier, Marie was always good at defending you when you needed it. Eleanor was always into her gossip and frankly, she needs to keep her cool more often when it comes down to academy rumors. "And Y/N should keep her enemies close, right, Y/N?"

You nodded and laughed. "Exactly. Think of it as like... a real life case- Peña is enemy number one, and I gotta keep my eye on him before he takes my number one spot." 

"Speaking of which..." Wanda whispered. Her eyes were looking straight past you, and you didn't need to ask what- or rather who- she was looking at. You felt a familiar presence behind you before he slid to sit at the table.

"Well good morning, ladies!" Javier Peña flashed a smile and sipped some black coffee. "What are we talking about this morning?"

"Peña." Wanda responded, raising a brow. "What makes you think you're invited at our table? Don't you usually eat with your roommates?"

Javi frowned. "Aw, don't be like that, Wanda. Can't I visit my favorite ladies in the academy this fine morning?"

"You mean visit Y/N?" Eleanor smirked and nodded towards you. Javi put his hands in the air and chuckled. "You got me. Just here to check in with you for studying later. Still good at 17:30?"

"Yes, now go away and let me eat in peace, Javi," you respond before drinking your coffee. 

"Ouch, alright, alright. Kind of cold this morning, Y/N. Maybe you and I could go for a run to heat things up?" You turned your head to Javi and rolled your eyes. Third eye roll of the morning. Javi laughed and stood, "See you ladies later." The other three ladies Eleanor was about to open her mouth, but you raised your hand to stop her.

"Don't, Eleanor. Stop fantasizing. Let's just get to the tracks before it gets crowded."

* * *

The rest of the morning and afternoon was calm. After breakfast you went straight to do physical training, then a short break before forensic science, another larger break, then communications, lunch with the girls, then the last two classes. You headed straight to your room to get out of your clothes, take a quick shower, then get into jeans and a clean shirt before heading to study with Javi. The shower room was quiet this evening, and you were grateful for that. You needed to think without everyone else making comments. This morning's exchange was curious. Javi never really came to check on you when you set up study time together. You always showed up, and he would always be there waiting. There was never a question whether you would be there or not, so why did he "check" with you? 

"Whatever," you told yourself. You turned the knob off and quickly got ready before heading to the library. You grabbed your backpack and a stack of study materials, and started the short walk towards the library. Javi was already outside leaning against a pillar smoking a cigarette. You approached him and sighed as he put his cigarette out on the ground. "I know, I know, I should stop."

"It doesn't help your lungs, idiot."

"Yeah, I know. That's why you're so much smarter than me. Anyway, let's get going. I want to get to sleep earlier for once."

Studying with Javi wasn't as bad as you made it seem with the girls. He was a pleasant study partner and he did work hard on understanding the material. There were times when the two of you had opposing answers, and instead of getting frustrated, he went straight to the books to check. Most of the times you were right, and he would admit defeat. Honestly, he made you a better student despite the constant competition and snarky remarks with one another. As the two of you studied a particularly confusing case, you noticed Javi seemed to be on edge. You never really saw him this rigid or nervous before, and decided to take action.

"Want to take a break?" you asked, closing the folder. 

"Hm? Why? We're almost done."

"Let's just take a break. Ten minutes."

Javi pursed his lips and admitted defeat. "Fine. Let's go take a walk."

The two of you headed back outside to take a couple laps around the campus. The moon was shining brightly already, and people were heading back to their dorms. A few of them waved or bid the two of you goodnight as they disappeared into the buildings. "So... Are you doing alright?" you asked after a few excruciating seconds of silence.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, Javi, you tell me. You came up to check on me this morning and you're body language right now doesn't exactly convince me that you're fine."

Javi reached into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes and his zippo. "Alright, fine. I'm just nervous about what comes after the academy."

"Why?"

Javi stopped walking, unlit cigarette nearly falling out of his lips. "W-well, I..." He paused, placed the cigarette back into the pack, and stared down at his feet. "I don't know. I'm just attached, I guess."

"To the academy?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"You know for someone so fucking smart, you're clueless."

You raised a brow and placed your hands on your hips. "What is this about, Javi?" Without another word, his lips were on yours. You didn't do that right? He did? You were frozen, but you let yourself give in, arms falling down at your sides while his hands found your face. It felt like an eternity before he pulled away.

"I don't know if I'll see you again after this, and I just wanted a chance to do that before we go our separate ways." 

"Javi, this is just going to-"

"Complicate things, I know, but I'd rather do it than not do it at all. Didn't you know how I felt this whole time?"

"I mean... people talked, but I wasn't entirely sure. You flirted with everyone," you responded, waving your arms around. "How was I supposed to know?! Besides don't you have a-"

"Fiancé? I did." You could hear the hint of sadness in his voice. You wanted to pry and ask more about it, but perhaps this wasn't the best time. "I had a fiancé. It didn't work out. Look-" He took your hand in his, and squeezed it gently. "I'm leaving the country after the exit exams. Whatever happens, I just wanted to at least have this before we lose contact."

"Alright, I get it... I wish you would have just told me sooner, Javi." He tucked your hair behind your ear and leaned in for another soft kiss. It was odd kissing someone you've been in constant competition with, but it felt... good, you suppose. It was not a great feeling. You weren't exactly happy, but you weren't angry or sad either. It just felt confusing and you didn't know this at the time, but this memory would haunt you in the future. For know you were going to savor the moment before it ended. Javi led you towards a more secluded area where the two of you devoured one another for a good twenty minutes before heading back to the library. The rest of the evening was more tense than before, but the two of you were professionals. After finishing your studies, he walked you to your dorm, kissed you goodnight, and went on his way. As soon as Javi disappeared, you opened the door to find the girls sitting around with mouths agape.

"Are you kidding me?!" Marie exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. 

"WE SAW THAT!" Wanda squealed. "NO DENYING NOW, Y/N!!!" 

Eleanor sat smugly, pretending to check her nails. "Told you!" You sighed and dropped your bag on the floor. They were right, you couldn't pretend and deny it anymore. They saw it from the peephole on the door, and there was no point in hiding when your face was as red as the apple Marie was holding. "Tell us everything!!" Marie said between the crunching of the apple in her mouth. "You have to!!! Roommate rules!"

Although you usually avoided discussions of romance and gossip, you couldn't help but retell everything to them. You never had a lot of encounters with men even before Quantico, and this one was a little more special than that of the few boys you have dated. The delight and squeals of joy from your friends made you laugh. It was a nice little jovial exchange that you desperately needed before heading to bed where you knew you were going to analyze everything that just happened. After an exciting discussion and the number of congratulatory hugs from them, you bid them goodnight. As you lay in bed that night, you couldn't help but caress your lips. He kissed you. Whatever happens after the academy, you at least had the chance to experience some sort of romance with Javier Peña.

* * *

**Los Angeles, One year later**

**06:00**

The aroma of coffee filled your apartment as your boyfriend busied himself with making breakfast as you showered and got ready. It has been a year since graduation, and you haven't heard from Javier Peña since then. There was no denying that it broke your heart a little, but you managed. Two months after graduating, you and Marie were immediately hired to be part of the FBI team in Los Angeles. It wasn't an easy transition, but you were grateful for the job that would distract you from the heartbreak, and even more grateful to be close to your family who lived in San Diego. After a few transitional months, you ended up meeting Adam, an LAPD officer. He was nice, but not as motivated as Javi. It was a little annoying at times... Adam preferred to do the desk work and slacked off a little often to your taste, and you would try to push him to get more motivated which only caused him to be irritable. After the few times you pushed, you decided to pick your battles better and here you are, six months later, living together in your apartment. 

"Breakfast is ready!" Adam said, poking his head in the bathroom. 

"Thanks, I'll be out there."

You stared at the mirror and inspected your image. After being around these LA folks, you began to learn how to do your hair and make up a tiny bit better, but still kept it minimal. Marie taught you techniques with your hair, and on your days off you would go over to Marie's apartment and the two of you would venture to the shopping malls to take a look at make up. It was nice to have a normal life for once- no studying, no Javi messing with your thoughts, and no shower time being shared. You headed into the kitchen and sat at the pub table where your breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast was already there waiting for you.

"I'll be late today, by the way," you said between bites. "I have a meeting with the director later."

"Oh. Okay... no problem," Adam responded. He sounded sad, but you were too busy to notice. Your attention was on the radio that was playing in the background. They were talking about Colombia and the cartels again. The war on drugs was becoming a prominent talk of the town, and the DEA agents were swamped with arrests and cases, particularly with the cocaine epidemic. Although it wasn't your branch, the FBI was becoming more and more involved with the cartel cases. Too many dead bodies were being reported, and not to mention the issues with communism. You seldom discussed these things with Adam, mostly because it was classified, but also he didn't seem to care too much about it. Often times he just wanted you to "relax" and "take it easy for once." It made you cringe the way he looked at the growing problems in the country- it was like he truly didn't care. You often found yourself devising a plan to break up with him, but never had the courage to pull the trigger. You needed an excuse- it'll be easier that way.

"What time do you think you'll be home?" he asked. "Don't you remember what today is?"

You looked up, a look of confusion and guilt on your face. Suddenly, it hit you- it was date night. The two of you had promised to do date nights once a week, and you've managed to skip out on it for the past three weeks. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Adam. This is really-"

"Important. I understand. Don't worry, we have the weekend!" He always had an optimistic attitude despite the constant rainchecks you've been giving him. "I know you, Y/N. You're a hard working agent, and I know you can't really talk to me about what's going on in the FBI, but just please take some time off once in a while..."

You finished your cup of coffee, nodding to avoid any more conversations about taking the time off. This routine with Adam was beginning to get on your nerves. You stood from the table and planted a kiss on Adam's cheek before saying goodbye. On the way to the office, you picked up Marie who had a cup of coffee ready for the two of you. 

"Jeez, what's with that face?" she asked as she handed you your cup. "Looks like you're off to a rough start already."

"Huh? Do I look that bad today?"

"No, make up looks great- it's your _face._ Did Adam do something?" You glanced at the side mirror and saw what she was talking about- you looked drained and annoyed. Perhaps this relationship was taking a much bigger toll than you expected. "No, he didn't. I'm just annoyed from the reports in the news this morning. They're not accurate, that's all." Marie shrugged and flipped the radio on to the FM radio. The commute to work with Marie always began with some music on the FM radio. This was a rule the two of you made- no news, no reports, no work talk in the morning. It was a great rule, really. It relaxed you guys before you entered the stressful lives as FBI agents. Marie worked mostly with missing persons, and you tend to get assigned to terrorism and surveillance. The past month you were teamed up with DEA. The Colombian cartels have wreaked havoc in California, and it was a blood bath. Your day consisted of lots of digging up files today. Reports, some interrogation (though thankfully you didn't need to do the interrogation yourself), and lots of calls. By the end of the day, you were looked absolutely exhausted. You sat behind your desk reading some files when the director appeared seemingly out of nowhere- or you were just not paying attention.

"Evening, Y/LN," he greeted. The director was a proper looking man in his mid fifties. Mr. Smith always wore a black suit, and his black and pepper hair was always slicked back with pomade and even his mustache was incredibly clean and trimmed. He never came to work with stubble, and he always seemed to smell like leather and aftershave. 

"Evening, sir," you respond, closing the file and standing to shake his hand. 

"This is urgent. We need to talk now." Smith led you to his office, letting you in first before closing the door. You took a seat and folded your hands on your lap, attempting to control your nervousness. He took his seat behind the large oak desk that was as neat as the way he looked. 

"Let's cut to the chase, kid. You're getting transferred."

"I'm sorry? Did... Did I do something wrong?" Your mind always went straight to the worst case scenario- anxiety does that to you.

"No, christ, Y/N, absolutely not. You've been one of our best agents, but your intellect and skills have been requested elsewhere. We're taking a huge loss, but this is an opportunity of a lifetime." Smith paused and leaned back in his leather chair. He furrowed his thick brows and placed his hand on the side of his face. He was studying your body language- from what he could see, you were confused. You didn't show it physically, but your eyebrows made a small twitch. It was enough for him to know you were concerned.

"How would you like to go to Colombia?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" you asked. "Colombia? For what? Isn't that CIA's turf?" 

Smith adjusted himself in his seat and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk. "This is a huge loss for us, Y/LN, but the CIA team we have down there from DC need some assistance with surveillance. Your name was one of the three agents suggested for this case, and the other two accepted other positions in Middle East and China." He continued to stare at you, waiting for a response. Nothing about his body language told you anything about his thoughts. Did he think this was a good idea? No- do _you_ think this is a good idea?

You sat back and looked out the windows of the spacious office. The twinkling lights of Los Angeles sparkled under the crescent moon. It was a calm night- no helicopters, not much traffic, and the office was slowly beginning to quiet down as well. You usually enjoyed silence and solitude, but with the current situation you're in, well it was daunting. You felt as though you needed to answer him right here, right now. You turned back to your director and sighed. "How much time do I have to make a decision?"

"Not much. The earlier the better. We can get you to the next flight by tomorrow morning 07:30."

This was indeed a great opportunity- not just for your career, but you also felt lost. You loved your job, location, and friends, but something felt missing. There was a lack of intrigue, excitement, and motivation that chained you in Los Angeles- not to mention the metaphoric chain that connected you to Adam. Oh, Adam. This was your shot at something great. Your name was already being whispered around the circles, and this might be another ticket to the top. 

"Well? How much time do you need before I need to recommend someone else?"

"None. I'll do it."

"Excellent. This is a wise decision, Y/LN. Johnson will pick you up from your apartment. He'll have your tickets and case files in a briefcase. Try to pack light, and good luck." The two of you rose from your seats and shook one another's hand. You could have sworn that Smith looked remorseful, but perhaps it was just your imagination. You exited the office and headed straight to the parking structure to find your car. It was almost empty except for a few cars on your floor. You checked your 1970's Timex watch with Mickey Mouse smiling back at you as his hands pointed at the numbers. It was nearly 21:00. Adam might be asleep by now, so you decided to take a little joy ride to prepare yourself for the impending heartbreak you're about to put Adam through. He really seemed like he loves you, and he was a good man, but he wasn't the man you wanted. The image of you and Peña under that tree flashed in your mind as you neared your apartment complex. It irked you how much that man still had a hold over you. It's been a year or so- not that you were counting- and for whatever obnoxious reason, the feeling of being in his arms still haunted you. The way his tongue traced the shape of your lips and how his hands gently caressed your body was something you would never forget. Although you never slept together, there was something that he ignited in you that Adam never could. You could feel that flame in you as you continued driving down Wilshire boulevard. It felt like an itch you couldn't scratch, and you wondered what Javier Peña was up to now. Was he some big shot DEA working somewhere? Was he in with the FBI? CIA? He mentioned something about leaving the country after the academy... Perhaps he was already offered a job before graduation. Who knows... Either way, you needed to stop thinking about it.

You arrived at the apartment complex and took your time walking up the stairs. You were tired, but you were also anxious to talk to Adam. It ate you on the inside and caused the acid from your stomach to rise. You continued to remind yourself how good Adam was. He was a stable partner who showered you with kindness and reassurance- sometimes it was a little much, but what woman didn't want someone like that? Every movie depicted that women should be with men like Adam, and yet everything in you screamed get out. You stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, and unlocked it. The apartment wasn't dark like you expected. There were candles and vases of your favorite flowers everywhere, and Adam was at the pub table with a bucket filled with ice and champagne. He sat there in a nice button up shirt tucked into some dark jeans, and he had slicked his dark hair back into a neat style. He obviously trimmed his mustache and splashed some sort of cologne or aftershave. 

"Adam, what is this?" you asked, placing your bag on the floor and closing the door behind you. 

"Just something to maybe call a date? I know it's been off between us... You've been working hard, and I respect that, but I really wanted some time with you." Adam stood and motioned for you to come closer. He gingerly kissed your cheek, and took your hand in his. "I'm sure you've eaten-" You haven't- "but we can at least have some champagne and a cheesecake to share." He led you to the table and disappeared into the kitchen before reappearing with a decadent chocolate cheesecake drizzled with a caramel sauce and decorated with slices of strawberries and white chocolate shavings. 

"Wow, um, thank you," you managed to say, awkwardly watching him prepare the dessert and popping the drink open. "I really appreciate it, Adam."

He smiled proudly as he joined you at the table. "I'm glad. We've been going through some rough times and it almost feels like you've been busying yourself even more lately... I just want you to know that I care about you, and I'm worried, but I also understand your tenacity. I do have something to ask you, Y/N..."

_Oh, no._

You could feel your heart pounding out of your chest and time slow down as you watched Adam pull out a small velvet box. "Wait-"

There was no waiting. You were too slow, and Adam had opened the box. Inside was a golden ring with a single diamond in the middle. The golden band had some detailing all around it- it was the ring you were looking at with Marie. She wasn't just perusing the jewelry department at the mall for fun, she was helping Adam find out your preferences. This complicates things- no, more than complicate... It ruined your plan on ending things with him. Part of you want to turn him down, but for what? The hope you could find Peña again? There was no point in that. You have an established life here now, and it was comfortable. Sure, Adam wasn't the perfect man, but neither are you. In fact, you have been the reason why things weren't going great lately. Taking extra cases and tasks the past month has been exhausting, and you couldn't imagine what you made Adam go through. He will never understand why you're like this, but he was supportive. 

"Will you marry me?"

You stared into his eyes, the candlelight flickered and the clock in the bathroom ticked loudly as he waited for your response. As quick as you could, you weighed out the options- if you say yes, you would have to plan a wedding while out of the country; if you say no, then when were you going to find another man that can understand your career? Knowing you, you'd end up working yourself to death and live alone for the rest of your life. This was your chance to have a life partner, and besides, Javier Peña was just a classmate you made out with (yet somehow still lingered on your mind).

"Adam..."

"Uh oh, what's with that tone?"

"Well... I accepted a job in Colombia. I was recommended to do some surveillance work with the team there, and I don't know how long this will be..."

Adam fell silent, head hanging as he thought about his response. "I see... Well, maybe..." He closed the velvet box and placed it on the table. "I understand your concern, but I am willing to wait for you to come back. I got into this relationship knowing something like this could happen. With Colombia's and Mexico's cartels running the town, this was bound to happen. We just didn't know when. So I will ask you again, will you marry me?" You were impressed with his response, though it left you feeling even more guilt and confusion. Was it fair to accept knowing that you weren't entirely sure whether you were in love or not? Or was this truly how life is, and love comes after working through things? Adulthood and relationships were obviously not your forte.

"Yes." An answer you'd soon regret.

You nodded and offered your left hand to him. Beaming, he gladly slipped the ring on your ring finger, and kissed your knuckles. He looked delighted, and you looked, well, confused. It was all very sudden, and you didn't really know how you truly felt. "Well, perhaps we should do a toast?" he asked, raising his champagne glass in the air. "To us."

* * *

The plane ride was just as uncomfortable as you had expected. It was a nine hour flight, and you spent at least two hours napping and this time you did remember to bring a scarf to use as a pillow against the window. You wore the comfiest clothes you could find: blue jeans, a black short-sleeved button up, and brown leather hiking boots. The next seven hours was an excruciating time with your thoughts and looking at your engagement ring. You had asked Adam if you could bring the box it came in just in case you did need to store it safely during work. He trusted you despite the promise he asked you to make, and truthfully, there truly were times in which you shouldn't wear anything that could reveal any personal detail about you. 

You arrived at Bogota safely around 16:30. After customs and security, you found your way to the front of the airport where a man in a white linen button up and khakis was waiting for you. You recognized him as one of the agents Johnson had described to you before boarding the plane. His name was Jones and was part of the CIA team helping with surveillance. Jones was a tall man around his forty's. He had an intimidating aura about him that made you slightly nervous, but you tried not to show it.

"Miss Y/LN, welcome to Bogota. I hope the flight wasn't too bad?"

"It was as good as it could be," you laughed. "Shall we?"

The ride to the embassy was hot, humid, and for the most part, pleasant. Jones seemed easygoing- for now- and the two of you chatted about trivial things. You could tell that he was trying to get a read, and you were sure that he could tell you were doing the same. So far, you've learned that he has been working for the CIA was nearly fifteen years and was working in DC before he was called to fly to Colombia. There were other agents in Bogota as well as the DEA. You noticed that the nerve on his neck twitched when he was talking about the DEA, but made no comments. Keep the boat floating.

"You married, agent?"

"No."

"Single?"

You paused and looked down at your hand.

"Ah, engaged... but...?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough. We're here anyway."

The two of you exited the car and headed straight to the embassy. "Ambassador Noonan is waiting for us. After you," he said, motioning for you to enter the building first. Men and women in suits were still bustling about in the building. They paid no attention to you or Jones as they went about their routine. Some of them had their heads buried in files, some of them were chatting with one another, and others were sitting on various benches having a cigarette and looking rather exhausted. Jones greeted the woman at the front desk who you assumed to be Noonan's secretary, then opened the doors to the office. Noonan sat behind a large mahogany desk- larger than the one your boss had back in Los Angeles. She was an older woman with the same exhausted and stressed facial expression as everyone else, but as soon as you entered the room, her face snapped into something more cheerful. The meeting was a regular welcoming committee type of ordeal. Noonan offered you some whiskey, which you declined since you don't particularly want to drink such a strong drink after a long flight. The three of you had a nice decent chat before being briefed about the situation in Bogota. 

"Alright, well then Agent L/N, welcome to Colombia," Noonan said, standing and stretching out her hand to shake yours.

"Thank you, ambassador. I look forward to working with everyone here."

"Excellent. We need more strong women around here." She gave you a wink before sending you off with Jones. "Show her around. Work can start tomorrow. I'm sure you're tired from the flight."

You nodded and thanked her for her time before following Jones back to the vehicle. The rest of the evening was a short tour around the town; Jones showed you the office building you would report to, walked around the building itself, then headed out to show you stores and restaurants, and of course the bars. 

"You drink much, L/N?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, let's see how that lasts," Jones chuckled.

Although Jones said it in jest, you couldn't help but wonder what he has experienced here. After a few minutes, Jones parked in front of a building of a large apartment complex. It was a white building with black metal bars that protected the oak doors. It looked like an old building, but quaint. The two of you hopped out of the car. Jones was about to carry your luggage for you, but you were able to stop him and insist to carry it yourself. The inside of the building had clean brick tiling work in a basket weaving pattern, and directly to the left of the first floor was a staircase that led to the other levels. To the right there were bulletin boards and lounging areas. A stack of newspapers were scattered on a small round coffee table. The two of you continued up the stairs with Jones leading the way to the third floor. He stopped in front of your apartment door, reached into his pockets, and handed you your keys.

"Most of the tenants here are CIA. There's another building not far from here with DEA and embassy folks. I live in the top floor- Apartment 22. If you need any help with anything, call first."

"Sure thing. Thank you."

"Get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow."

To your surprise, the apartment was fully furnished with decent furniture and excellent amenities. There were two rooms: an office and your bedroom, a small kitchen, a tiny dining area, living room, and a bathroom. It didn't feel like home, but you were going to have to get used to that. You headed to the bathroom right away to draw a bath. Unpacking and organizing could wait. You did your best to rest and relax before the storm tomorrow.

* * *

You woke up early the next morning and prepared yourself for the day. A quick shower, light make up, and a spritz of some perfume Marie had given to you last Christmas that had a pleasant citrus smell. You wore a simple black blouse, black blazer with a matching black ankle-length trousers, and, surprise surprise, black loafers. You kept your closet quite minimal- easy to match especially after very little sleep. You had enough time to make a small breakfast of oatmeal and coffee with a splash of creamer and honey before heading out the door. The embassy also gave you a car- a little red Jeep CJ7. You had an hour before clocking in, so you used thirty minutes to drive around the town to get accustomed to your temporary home. After the little solo tour, you headed to work, thirty minutes early. 

_To be early is to be on time, and to be on time is to be late._

Those words forever haunted you. _'Thanks, Mrs. Lawson,'_ you thought, reminiscing the days you spent in youth orchestra as a child. As you pulled up, you noticed many others had the same motto. You headed into the building, checked in, and asked for directions. The aroma of coffee hit your nose as soon as you walked down the halls. The symphony of ringing telephones, paper shuffling, people murmuring, and the loud sipping of the brew echoed all around you. Jones was already in the briefing room when you arrived and immediately handed you three manila folders. 

"Morning, agent. Ready for day one?"

"Let's get to it."

Jones was in the middle of briefing you when you heard two voices down the hall. You shook your head, telling yourself to focus on the work in front of you. There was so much information to be absorbed, and no time to be distracted, but the voices entered your space.

"Jones. We need to talk."

You turned to look at the man that spoke. Blond, blue eyes, mustached, and a scowl on his face. His nose flared as he placed his hands on his hips. Behind him was another man. You nearly dropped the files when he locked eyes with yours. Jaws slightly hanging from shock, your body froze as he pushed his way into the room.

"Y/N."

"Javi?"


End file.
